Caricias bien cobradas
by Natcha
Summary: lemon, solo lemon, se necesita algo mas? (Shuichi x Sakuma)


***Este fan fic no es mio, esta integramente escrito por Aya, subido con su plena autorizacion. Yo me lavo las manos del asunto, me limito meramente a subirlo. Disfrutenlo****  
  
La puerta se cerro en un brusco golpe ante sus narices levantando una cortina de aire que le aventó hacia atrás los cabellos, consiguiendo estremecerle ante la desnudez de su cuerpo en el salón de la casa.   
  
-NEEE! YUUUKIIIII!!- lloriqueó Shuichi golpeando con el puño la puerta y un moquillo colgado en la nariz- Lo siento Yuki!! Podemos seguir de todas formas!! ¡Déjame entrar! YUUKIIII!!! ¡¡Yuki puedo hacerte una mamada si quieres!! ¡¡Yuki no te enfades conmigo!! Yuki yo no quería co-!!  
  
Ante la testarudez con la que aporreaba la puerta, esta se abrió para dejar ver al rubio con tan sólo unos pantalones puestos, un cigarro recién encendido en la boca y una expresión disgustada que no inspiraba nada favorable.  
  
- Deja de hacer ruido me estas levantando dolor da cabeza - el escritor le tiro encima unas prendas de ropa, convirtiendo al joven de cabellos rosados en una amalgama de colores amarillentos, verdosos y cremas, con mangas y un par de botones a la vista- y vete a trabajar de una vez! Al menos ahí harás algo bien!  
  
La puerta volvió a cerrarse nuevamente, dejando al bulto de ropa escurrirse hasta alzarse escasamente medio metro del suelo. Después de un resoplido cansado, Shuichi salió bajo el montón de ropa y entrando en el baño, procedió a asearse para irse a trabajar.  
  
-Buenos días K!! Umn? -el cantante se extrañó ante el ambiente relajado que se respiraba aquella mañana en el estudio- ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
Nakano estaba leyendo una novela y Fuyisaki canturreaba entre dientes toqueteando unos botones del walkman mientras tomaba anotaciones en una hoja junto a una taza de café y unas galletas disponibles sobre la mesa plegable ubicada en mitad del estudio, el mismo lugar donde se suponía que Shindou debería situarse para cantar.  
  
El rubio se volvió hacia el cantante, ojeroso, restregando con un pañuelo claro su lustrosa mágnum mientras gruñía entre dientes:  
  
-Avería - declaro con tono tenebroso como si fuera la única cosa contra la que él no podía luchar- Ayer hubo una subida de corriente y quemo algunos fusibles de las instalaciones. Todavía los están reparando... -el rubio entrecerró los ojos provocando que Shindou adoptara una mueca recelosa y empezara a apartarse lentamente de él- ¡¡STUPID!! ¡¡Como pille a los responsables de esto iban a saber lo que es bueno!! -el rubio empezó a disparar a diestro y siniestro, visiblemente exasperado, en una compensación emocional por no poder encararse directamente a los culpables de la afrenta. Las balas agujerearon las paredes, el eco de los disparos ensordeció a los que escuchaban y Shuichi se mantuvo en el mismo lugar en el que se había tirado cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, hasta que el humo producido por la pólvora del revolver desapareció. Curiosamente ni Suguru ni Hiroshi parecían haberse dado por enterados, el guitarrista paso de pagina en silencio y el teclista tomo un par de anotaciones más mientras cogía una galleta.  
  
-¿Entonces? -preguntó el cantante poniéndose en pie mientras se sacudía la ropa intrigado.  
  
-Día libre...- murmuró dificultosamente entre dientes el manager como si aquello le estuviese desgarrando el riñón- se lo diré a hora a estos dos... dudo mucho que consigan arreglar las instalaciones a tiempo.  
  
-Día... libre? -la cara del cantante se ilumino de tal forma que podría haber tenido corazones en vez de ojos durante un segundo. Cerro los ojos y adquiriendo una expresión felina y melosa se refregó contra el brazo del manager que le lanzo una mirada escéptica- entonces puedo marcharme a mi casa???  
  
-Si  
  
-OHH!! Sugueeee!! Podré ver a YU- - la palabra se le congelo en la boca adquiriendo su rostro matices azulados- etto, si bueno, je, se me había olvidado la pifia de esta mañana. Ite. -el joven bajo la cabeza derrotado, desplomándose melodramáticamente contra un trozo de pared de la sala, que solidariamente se sumió con él en una atmósfera tétrica y desalentadora- ¡¡¿Y ahora que hago yo todo el día?!! No puedo volver a casa....  
  
-¿No puedes nanoda? -le pregunto una cabeza del revés apareciendo ante él por sorpresa.  
  
-ARG!! Un ROKURO-KUBI*!!! -exclamó Shindou pegando un alarido sumamente exagerando y cayendo hacia atrás donde la piernas del otro cantante le hicieron de soporte.  
  
-Jajaja ¡¡Mira Kumagoro!! ¡¡Shuichi quiere jugar a los fantasmas, ¿Jugamos con él?!!- empezó Ryuichi con el conejito entre sus manos, moviéndose de forma divertida.  
  
Shindou se volvió y empezó a reír de forma tontorrona al ver al recién llegado.  
  
-Lalihoo Sakuma-san!!- comento con una sonrisa jovial poniéndose en pie ante la mirada expectante del otro.  
  
-Wait!! -exclamó el rubio al ver que empezaban a animarse entre ellos- si vais a empezara hacer el "cabra" ya os podéis marchando por la puerta. No quiero tener que daros también libre el día de mañana por habernos quedado sin equipo después de que vosotros dos lo rompáis por "accidente".  
  
-¿Día libre? -omitiendo todo lo demás, los ojos del dueño del peluche rosado brillaron eufóricos ante esas dos palabras juntas- ¿Shuichi tiene el día libre nanoda?  
  
-Eh? Si, si- afirmo con una sonrisa el cantante, llevándose una mano a la nuca con pose tontorrona a la vez que afirmaba avergonzado- pero no se que voy a hacer porque si vuelvo a casa de Yuki tan pronto seguro que me vuelve a echar de una patada en el culo, esta mañana volvimos a tener una discusión por ... err... razones varias- puntualizo ruborizándose minimamente.  
  
Con una sonrisa maliciosa el cantante de NG agarro el brazo de Shindou y afirmando eufóricamente.  
  
-¡Entonces pasaras el día con Kumagoro y conmigo!! ¡¡Haremos cosas divertidas!!  
  
-Etto, bueno vale pero... Ahgt!!- el cantante se vio literalmente remolcando cuando Ryuichi tiró de él con una fuerza que no se esperaba que tuviera arrastrándolo por el suelo- ¡¡espera!! ¡Mi mochila Sakuma-san!! ¡¡ESPERAAAAAA!! -suplico el joven de cabellos rosados mientras el otro se lo llevaba a rastras  
  
¡¡MI MOCHILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
El rubio miro con una ceja alzada la bolsa que el cantante se había dejado en el mismo momento en que una melodía, seguramente procedente de un móvil, empezaba a sonar dentro de ella.  
  
Algunas horas después, Shucihi golpeaba alterado la puerta de la entrada de las oficinas de NG con un ceje de desesperación.  
  
-Mi mochilaaaaa... buaaaaaaa mi mochila, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Dentro tenia la lista para comprar la cena... Yuki se enfadara mucho si me olvido de llevarle algo de lo que me había encargado... ¡¿Por qué precisamente hoy?!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAA!!!  
  
Tras él, con una mueca de dolida culpabilidad, Ryuichi se cubría el rostro con el conejito de peluche. Tras unos minutos de pensarlo, el cantante de NG sonrió y se acerco a su amigo dándole unos golpecitos por la espalda.  
  
-¡Tranquilo Shu! ¡Kumagoro me ha dicho que conoce una puerta que está abierta a estas horas de la tarde! ¡Podemos entrar por ahí nanoda!  
  
Con una expresión esperanzada por parte de Shindou, ambos cantantes rodearon el edificio, hasta llegar a un puertecilla de salida de personal de mantenimiento. Asegurándose de que no había nadie, entraron de forma silenciosa, haciendo grandes pantomimas para no producir ni un solo ruido. Tres pasillos emulando las mejores escenas de la mítica película de "misión imposible" y Shuichi se detuvo a oscuras rascándose la cabeza desconcertado.  
  
-Ano...¿Por qué hacemos esto?.. no venimos a robar... además no parece que haya nadie....  
  
Y como si el hecho de mentarlo atrajera a la tragedia, en ese preciso momento un guardia que pasaba haciendo la ronda con una linterna en los oscuros y cerrados pasillos de las instalaciones, les obligo a pegarse mucho a los dos en la pared, temerosos de las explicaciones que tendrían que dar de ser encontrados.   
  
Sakuma miro en derredor y al ver una puerta muy cerca de ellos, tiro del brazo de Shuichi para meterlo de un empujón dentro cuando la luz de la linterna casi le había alcanzado.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, casi a oscuras a excepción de la luz de emergencia anaranjada en aquel pequeño habitáculo en el que no tenían demasiado espacio para moverse, manteniendo las distancias entre ellos de forma casi milagrosa.  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-En un armario noda. Silencio...  
  
Los pasos del guardia se convirtieron en ecos y después simplemente desaparecieron.  
  
-Parece que se ha ido.   
  
-Si  
  
-Vamonos ya- Shuichi palpo la puerta hasta que encontró el picaporte y tras girarlo, empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que no se habría- oh oooooh....   
  
-Um? Nani noda?  
  
-La puerta no se abre- empujando a Ryuichi hacia un lado, Shindou puso una pierna junto a la manilla y empezó a hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para abrirla- ARGGGGG!!! QUE TE HABRAS TE DIGOOOOOOOOOO!! - tiro, y volvió a tirar, terminando jadeante y sin ningún resultado visible.  
  
¿ Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
En la oscuridad de la sala los ojos de Ryuichi brillaron pequeños e infantiles, llevándose una pata de Kumagoro a la boca para mordisquearla.  
  
-Quedarnos a dormir aquí, no vendrá nadie hasta mañana.  
  
-¿Estas seguro? -pregunto vacilante con ojos lacrimosos el joven de cabellos rosados amarrándose a la camiseta de su sempai.  
  
-Si, ya esto me ha pasado un par de veces- el hombre pestañeo de forma cómica un par de veces- además precisamente en este mismo armario nanoda  
  
-¡¡¿Y CÓMO NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA ANTES?!!- Le bramó Shuichi histérico, pareciendo que en cualquier momento saltaría a morderle la cabeza con unos dientes mucho más largos que los que en realidad tenia.  
  
Ryuichi sonrió llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y riendo exclamo.  
  
-Se me olvido!!  
  
-Naa... no tiene sentido enfadarse- exclamó Shuichi mirando a Ryuichi como jugaba con su conejito. Además no podía estar demasiado tiempo de mal humor con él, al igual que no lo habría podido estar con Hiroshi o Eiri. Y pensando en el rubio...- además tampoco creo que Yuki me extrañe mucho esta noche. Con lo rencoroso que es seguro que sigue enfadado...  
  
-¿Por qué se ha enfadado Eiri-kun? - pregunto Ryuichi acercándose interesado hacia Shuichi que suspiro distraído alegando.  
  
-Lo de siempre, porque no soy bueno en la cam aaaaaahhhh errrr- a Shuichi le empezó a convulsionar un ojo de forma alterada cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba con Hiro sino con Sakuma. Aquello le pasaba por bocazas, por estar acostumbrado a contarle todas las penas a su amigo en cuanto tenia la mas mínima ocasión, aquel acto reflejo le había perdido esa vez- jajaja mira! Ya se me están empiezan a acostumbrar los ojos a la oscuridad, incluso puedo ver los estantes de eh... cables y los interruptores jajaja...  
  
-No creo que sea algo para avergonzarse Shuichi, Kumagoro dice que en ese caso tan sólo necesitas aprender- aporto servicialmente el cantante de NG moviendo las patitas del conejito de peluche como si este también estuviese afirmando la aportación.  
  
-Si claro jaja- empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa Shindou con el rostro más rojo por momentos ante la vergüenza que le estaba dando tocar aquellos temas con Ryuichi. Bastante mal lo pasaba ya para hablarlo con Nakano y eran amigos desde primaria, como para hablarlo con su ídolo de juventud, el cual parecía tener una madurez para esos temas mucho inferior a la suya que ya era decir- pero es que él no quiere enseñarme, no tiene paciencia para eso. -concluyo el cantante entre sonrisas tirantes y nerviosas tratando de dar el tema por zanjado, cosa que el otro cantante no parecía comprender al insistir nuevamente.  
  
-¿Y por qué no nanoda?  
  
Shindou había terminado apoyándose en el lado contrario de la puerta de donde estaba su sempai. Rodando los ojos hacia un lado, se rasco la mejilla de forma avergonzada mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.  
  
-No lo sé, no es carácter de Yuki... supongo que él esta acostumbrado a tomar las cosas como vienen, nunca pone mucho de su parte...  
  
-Eso es un problema... -añadió el hombre, ídolo de masas, hinchando los carrillos en una expresión de suma concentración infantil, posando la barbilla sobre la cabeza rosada del peluche- busquemos una solución para Shuichi kumagoro!! -el cantante empezó a poner muecas a cada cual mas ridícula, pretendiendo ser intelectuales, arrancado una sonrisita del Shindou que pese a la penumbra del armario podía hacerse una idea de las caras del otro.  
  
Bésame - pidió repentinamente Ryuichi esbozando una sonrisa tierna y dulce y no por ello sin cierto grado de picardía.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto boquiabierto el joven de cabellos rosados, haciendo un amplio aspaviento con los brazos, mientras el color atacaba ferozmente sus mejillas y empezaba a tartamudear.  
  
-Que puedes besarme, y así te digo si lo haces bien o lo haces mal. En eso si te puedo ayudar ...   
  
Shuichi lanzó una mirada desconcertada al cantante de NG, como asegurándose de que se lo estaba diciendo en serio. Ryuichi se limito a sonreír aun con mas aire de complicidad infantil, como el que esta a punto de hacer una gamberrada similar a meter una rana en un tarro o robar un puñados de chucherias en el quiosco de la esquina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shuichi noda?, ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber la puntuación que voy a darte? Tranquilo, Kumagoro es buen profesor y no creo que te suspenda!  
  
Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, desconcertado y divertido por igual, aquello se presentaba como un juego curioso con lo que pasar el rato en el dichoso armario en el que se habían quedado encerrados. Además, debía de admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber cual seria su puntuación, esperaba que no fuera muy mala, porque entonces tendría que admitir que Yuki tenia razón y lo suyo era un caso perdido.  
  
-De acuerdo!, pero luego no trates de cobrarme -apunto nervioso el cantante al recordar una conversación que había tenido con Hiro cuando empezó a vivir con el escritor, que este para pincharle más que por otra cosa, se había ofrecido a enseñarle a besar por el módico precio de veinte mil yenes y eso por tratarse de él.  
  
Acercándose a Ryuichi, Shuichi le puso las manos en ambos brazos de forma rígida para depositar un casto beso en los labios cerrados del otro cantante. Se separo de él de forma intranquila para al abrir los ojos que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados y descubrir a Ryuichi mordisqueando la oreja de su conejo mientras vertía ríos de lagrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto asustado- ¡¿Qué he hecho ya?!  
  
-Pobre Eiri-kun!! -murmuro Sakuma soltando la oreja de su peluche con mueca compungida- ¡No me extraña que siempre este tan gruñón y amargado si Shuichi le besa como si le tuviera miedo!  
  
-No, yo eh... es que con él, yo eh .. -Shuichi empezó a poner muecas, a levantar y bajar el dedo como si fuera a añadir algo pero no terminara de decidirse.  
  
-Entonces el problema es de Ryu-chan!!!- exclamó aun más dolido y apenado el cantante de NG, con las cómicas lagrimas volviéndose mas cuantiosas en sus mejillas.  
  
-No yo no he dicho eso es que...  
  
SNIF!!!! Snif!!  
  
-Kumagoro, soy horrible!!! Le doy miedo a Shuichiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Una mueca de circunstancia se extendió en el rostro del cantante de Bad Luck, sudando frió ante la situación. Si bien mirado el beso que le había dado había sido un poco ridículo para considerarle siquiera como tal, y en realidad que le diera un beso "de los buenos" tampoco era para tanto. Él tenia que soportar constantemente que en las visitas a casa del escritor, Tatsuha se dedicara a picar a este, mordisqueándole de mala manera y, porque no decirlo, sobandole de forma poco adecuada para tratarse de hermanos, hasta consumir la poca paciencia del novelista y por lo tanto le echara de una patada de su propiedad. ¿Qué era entonces para el rubio (el cual no se iba ni a enterar) un inocente beso entre amigos?.  
  
Shuichi se acerco otra vez Ryuichi y levantando minimanente la cabeza (pues los labios del cantante de NG le quedaban básicamente a la par), los presiono con dulzura para acto seguido entre abrir tímidamente la boca. Con miedo, introdujo la punta de su lengua en la cavidad húmeda sin resistencia del otro cantante, que colaborando más bien poco se dejo hacer, a capricho de los deseos del joven de cabellos rosados que exploro torpemente, beso con suavidad y se separo ruborizado de Sakuma al terminar.  
  
-Ummnn .... -murmuro Ryuichi con aire critico, sacando de su estado de nerviosismo avergonzado al joven de cabellos rosados para sumergirle en otro tipo de ansiedad expectante, al recordarle que había decidido hacer aquello por obtener una puntuación (cosa que por lo visto, había olvidado hasta ese momento)- ummnn......  
  
Se cruzo de brazos, con el conejo rosado sobre la cabeza, moviendo a un lado el cuello, posteriormente al otro, y sobrándose la barbilla de forma pensativa. Finalmente, poso una mano sobre la rosada superficie que eran los cabellos del joven que lo acompañaba y con tristeza aprensiva murmuro.  
  
-Suspendido  
  
Aquellas palabras le cayeron encima al cantante de Bad Luck como un losa. Le emergió un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos mientras empezaba a notar como se escurría pegado a la pared en aquella pequeña habitación hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre ellas.  
  
-¿Shuichi? -pregunto el cantante con una sonrisa inocente en la cara mientras le pinchaba el hombro con el brazo de Kumagoro- ¿Shuichi estas bien?  
  
Afuera del armario, el oscuro pasillo parecía mantenerse en silencio y calma, hasta un bravo rugido hendió el aire:   
  
-¡¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEA TAN MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
El grito hizo retumbar el suelo. La puerta vibró de forma peligrosa pareciendo que se iba a venir a bajo debido a la potencia del sonido, y cuando este cedió, el picaporte se soltó de la hoja de madera desplomándose con un sonido metálico en el suelo.  
  
Dentro del armario, Sakuma tenia una expresión de muerte auditiva con todo el cabello revuelto tapándole buena parte del rostro, mientras Shuichi se había echo una bola enfurruñada a sus pies.  
  
-Iteeee -gimió Ryuichi zarandeando su cabeza de forma conmocionada a la par que a tientas dejaba a Kumagoro en una de las baldas cercanas- Shuichi no te enfades...  
  
-No me enfado, me deprimo que no es lo mismo - murmuro de forma ascética el joven de cabellos rosados haciendo mas compacta su peculiar postura.  
  
Ryuichi soltó una carcajada que fue respondida por una mirada dolida y fulminante de Shindou.  
  
-Yo no le veo la gracia.  
  
-Pues yo si nanoda! - murmuro el cantante de NG arrodillándose a la misma altura que su compañero- lo dices como si fuera algo irremediable!!  
  
-¡Es que lo es! ¡A mi que me expliquen como se supone que tengo que aprender a-!  
  
Tomando su barbilla con delicadeza, Ryuichi beso la comisura de sus labios, después el centro, y lamiendo levemente la superficie rosada, forzó la entrada con su lengua para ser él, el que llevase esta vez las riendas del beso.  
  
-Fakuma-fhan -jadeo sorprendido, utilizando para ello todo el oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones. El aludido se separo, con una mueca inocente y una sonrisa clara, tomando con amabas manos el cuello de Shuichi para resbalar las yemas de sus dedos por la nuca y posteriormente sus cabellos.  
  
-Tranquilo, no tienes porque quedarte con todo la primera vez, tan sólo déjate llevar - le murmuro de forma inocente y entusiasta, volviendo a inclinarse sobre el joven de cabellos rosados en una sucesión de besos húmedos catalogados entre tiernos y ardientes que terminaron por hacer ruborizar al cantante de Bad Luck que no entendía como el "inocente" de Sakuma-san podía estarle besando de aquella manera que le estaba haciendo sentir que la temperatura de la habitación había subido varios grados en tan poco tiempo.  
  
La lengua de Ryuchi seguía jugando en su boca, tentando, lamiendo y mordisqueando la lengua de Shuichi cuando este respondía las provocaciones y trataba envalentonada de introducirse en su boca.   
  
El cantante de NG tratando de minimizar la distancia existente entre ambos, en algún momento del que ni Shuichi fue consciente, le había separado las piernas y entre ellas, se había recostado muy pegado a su pecho, haciéndole alzar la cabeza para continuar en aquel asfixiante y caluroso beso al estar Shindou sentado y él de rodillas a su lado.  
  
Se separo un momento del joven, con la boca entre abierta y un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba ambas lenguas hasta que estuvieron minimamente separadas.  
  
-Ahh....- jadeo Shuichi como si no estuviera muy consciente de donde estaba ni de que acababa de ocurrir, sólo de que le faltaba el aire y que estaba sudando. Razón por la cual se llevo de forma torpe las manos a la camiseta y empezó a movérsela sobre el pecho de forma similar a que esta le estorbase. Ryuichi en cambio dejo escapar un suave suspiro, y quitándose el pañuelo con el que se había estado sujetando el pelo, sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de centrase.  
  
-¿Crees que habrás aprendido algo?  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿Qué? -pregunto aun desorientado el joven de rosados cabellos mirando de forma perdida al hombre que seguía de rodillas a su lado, obligándole a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
¿Aprender? Si, si, claro- afirmo por inercia, tratando de ponerse de pie, estando tan torpe por la agitación y los nervios que resbaló, y por accidente posó una de sus manos que buscaba equilibrio, en la parte baja de la pelvis de Sakuma.  
  
Ante el contacto, las mejillas del cantante de BL tuvieron un nuevo motivo para alzarse en un rojo furioso. Pensando que aquello que pensaba no podía ser, levanto su mano y con descaro, volvió bajarla, recibiendo como respuesta el mismo estimulo que el inicial.   
  
Shuichi trago de forma nerviosa antes de inevitablemente preguntara.  
  
-Sakuma-san, ¿estas... ¿estas... -se vio incapaz de terminar la frase.  
  
Hubiera jurado que incluso en la penumbra las mejillas de Ryuichi brillaban de una forma un tanto avergonzada.  
  
-Lo siento. ¿Te has enfadado?  
  
-No yo eh, no me he enfadado- murmuro desconcertado Shuichi, apartando súbitamente la mano del cuerpo del otro cantante al darse cuenta que aun la tenia sobre lo que ahora si sabia, era el miembro erguido de Ryuichi.  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados estaba bastante confuso. Miro al cantante de NG que aun de rodillas, se revolvía los cabellos de forma salvaje, indiferente a la confesión que acababa de hacerle.   
  
Con la oscuridad predominante en el cuartucho, en realidad tan sólo podía distinguir los contornos y algunas de sus expresiones faciales. Por ello, si no le hubiera puesto por accidente la mano en aquel preciso lugar, nunca se habría enterado de la reacción física sufrida por su compañero. El inconveniente era que ahora que lo sabia, una pregunta esta regurgitando en su mente, con tal ímpetu como para que ni la vergüenza o el reparo que sentía le impidiera formularla:   
  
Pero Sakuma-san, ¿A ti te gustan los hombres?   
  
El cantante dejo de revolverse el cabello, ladeando la cabeza en una mirada salvaje y provocativa por igual, muy similar a la que mostraba en sus conciertos cuando se alzaba sobre el escenario, y su voz lo elevaba sobre las demás personas de la creación.  
  
-¿Y a ti?  
  
No supo como responder al atolladero del que se había metido. Era cierto que estaba con Yuki, pero ante la pregunta de si le gustaban los hombres, así en general, la verdad es que...  
  
¡¡A Kumagoro por ejemplo le gustan los helados de frambuesa nanoda!! -interrumpió de pronto Ryuichi poniéndose de pie para palpar las estanterías en busca de donde había quedado su conejo, pero de un manotazo lo tiro al suelo y el peluche rosado rodó debajo de alguna balda baja en la que con aquella poca luz era imposible de encontrar a no ser que alguien empezara a buscar pacientemente a tientas y en cuclillas por el suelo. Intención clara que tuvo Sakuma, pero que fue truncada cuando al agacharse tan rápido en su precario estado, esbozó una mueca de dolor, tras la cual se quedo de pie, pegado a la pared opuesta a la de Shindou, sonriendo de forma abochornada.  
  
-Debería... mejor... esperar a que se me pase del todo... antes de que trate de volver a hacer movimientos bruscos...- apunto con una sonrisa suave pero con sus rasgos reflejando una madurez sonrojada que pocas veces se dejaba entrever.  
  
Shuichi se puso de pie, con sus mejillas aun quemándole un poco por la vergüenza, y estirando una mano, alcanzo el pecho del cantante de NG que respiraba de forma agitada. Por inercia, la mano ajena en su pecho fue cubierta por una suya propia, cuando el cantante de Bad Luck murmuro de forma inocente.  
  
-¿Te pasa a menudo?  
  
Su interlocutor sonrió de forma nerviosa, suprimiendo la carcajada inicial que había estado por resonar con ganas en su garganta. Miro a Shuchi y murmuro.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Eso, tener erecciones espontáneas. A mi me pasaba hace algunos años, cuando tenia quince o así, pero con el tiempo dejo de pasarme - el cantante sonrió abochornado tapándose los ojos con la mano a la par que añadía- espero que al menos las tuyas no sean dolorosas, eso era lo peor de todo. Dejarlas que pasaran, realmente dolían...  
  
Una risita contenida por parte de Ryuichi. La mano de Shindou seguía en su pecho como si este necesitase asegurarse que estaba ahí para continuar hablando.  
  
-La verdad es que cómoda, lo que se dice cómoda, no me esta resultando - comento con una con una expresión risueña y sonrojada Ryuichi desviando la vista del cantante hacia algún punto inespecífico de la habitación. Era bastante claro que el no sufría de este tipo de problemas, y él que el otro las sobrellevara era de igual modo discutible, pero dado que joven de cabellos rosados le había ofrecido tan buena excusa no la iba a desaprovechar.  
  
La mano de Shindou sobre su pecho se movió nerviosa, apartándose finalmente. Ryuichi volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su acompañante que incluso en la penumbra ofrecida por la luz anaranjada, se le veía cabizbajo e incomodo.  
  
-Sakuma-san. Si necesitas bueno... ya sabes... puedes hacerlo, por mi no hay ningún problema. Yo me doy la vuelta, que aunque el armario no sea muy grande puedo intentar darte un poco de "intimidad"  
  
Las mejillas del cantante de NG refulgieron rojizas tan o mas fuerte que las del otro vocalista. Se llevo una mano a la frente nervioso. ¿Acaso no entendía Shucihi que diciéndole esas cosas le estaba provocando más? ¿Tan inocente era que de verdad no entendía que era lo que le había pasado?  
  
Es que como yo se lo desagradable que es ... pues eso... que te entiendo, y que estas conmigo no con un extraño, es tonto que lo estés pasando mal...  
  
-Shucihi no puedo hacer eso si estas tu aquí -confeso Ryuichi con voz queda, atragantada. El pecho le temblaba y ahora si que empezaba a estar muy nervioso. Por un momento, maldijo el momento en que se le habría ocurrido la idea de "besarle", no se imaginó que a sus años sus hormonas le jugarían semejante mala pasada, dejándole completamente en evidencia. Shuichi le gustaba pero nunca supuso que unos simples besos le haría reaccionar de una forma tan exagerada. Y lo cierto es que además, la conversación no le estaba ayudando mucho.  
  
-No se lo voy a decir a nadie- informó Shindou con candidez.   
  
Ryuichi sonrió de forma circunspecta ante la mirada compasiva del otro.  
  
-No se trata de eso. Es que creo que no esta bien ... aunque seas tu... quizá porque eres tu...  
  
Sonidos de ropa al revolverse. Sakuma se asusto al comprobar como la sombra perfilada que era Shuichi se acercaba un poco más a él y le ponía las manos en la cintura.  
  
-Quieres hacerme sentir culpable? Recuerdo lo mal que yo lo pasaba. Desde luego no es algo agradable... mas si se puede evitar. ¡Así que hazlo que yo me doy la vuelta en las estanterías y no voy a verte nada!  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Era cierto, el paso por varias situaciones de esas en su adolescencia, y tenia particularmente de dos de ellas un recuerdo tan pésimo que no se las deseaba a nadie. El hubiera deseado tener en esos momentos a alguien para encubrirle. Por ello, por solidaridad entre "sufridores", pensaba que era lo más adecuado para ayudar ahora de alguna manera al cantante que parecía tener sus mismos problemas.  
  
-Pero... -Ryuichi abrió los ojos asustado, viendo que el joven de cabellos rosados parecía estarlo diciendo muy en serio. Su agitación interior creció, y las zonas en las que Shindou tenia puestas sus manos empezaron a quemarle- yo no puedo nanoda   
  
Ante el comentario infantil, ultimo reducto de que el cantante de BL le soltara una risotada y le dijera que estaba de broma, Shindou frunció el ceño pareciendo decepcionado.   
  
-Shuichi... ¡¡¿Shuichi que haces?!!- pregunto de forma ahogada el cantante de NG cuando las manos del joven de cabellos rosados palparon la camiseta de su cintura, tirando de la tela hacia arriba para torpemente encontrar el primer botón del pantalón vaquero y soltarlo- ¡PARA!  
  
-¿Lo harás tu sólo?  
  
Ryuichi se atraganto. La mejillas le ardieron de forma excitada. ¿Por qué tenia que pasar por aquella prueba? ¿Por qué negarse a algo con lo que sinceramente había fantaseado más de una vez?. Más cuando parecía que se lo estaban ofreciendo.   
  
No, no podía ser verdad. Shuichi era incapaz de hacer algo como aquello. Seguro que se retractaba. Al fin y cabo, por mucho que le pesase, el joven de cabellos rosados nunca había dado indicios en interesarse por él lo mas mínimo. Y pese a todo, puede que quisiera mantenerse esperanzado al respecto.  
  
Se ruborizo desafiante. Aquí se terminaba la broma.  
  
-No, no puedo.  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados enrojeció ante la negación. Esperaba que presionándolo conseguiría que el cantante de NG hiciera lo que le decía, nunca se espero aquella negativa. Ahora se veía trabado sin saber si continuar o no. Herido en el orgullo por ser demasiado cabezón para conformarse con un simple no en respuesta, independientemente del tema que se tratase.   
  
El quería ayudarle, ¿por qué simplemente no se dejaba y se lo ponía más sencillo?.   
  
Tuvo una primera intención de dejar el pantalón vaquero de Ryuichi, y volverse para sentarse en el suelo del pequeño armario. Pero entonces reflexiono perturbado, que había llegado demasiado lejos para retractarse y que la situación iba a ser tanto o mas incomoda si lo dejaba ahora que si seguía.   
  
Algo le empujo a tomar la cremallera del vaquero. Puede que fuera el pensamiento de que tenia que ser consecuente con sus palabras. La curiosidad razonable de si Ryuichi le permitiría continuar. Quizá fuera que al estar semi a oscuras durante tanto tiempo, le había terminado ganando la sensación de irrealidad y por ello sus acciones no le parecieron tan fuera de lugar en una fantasía onírica. O que simplemente siempre había tenido curiosidad en saber como seria estar junto a aquel hombre, más desde que reconoció que le gustaba Yuki y que a partir de ese momento los videos de NG empezaron a levantarle polémica interior, pues inevitablemente terminaba haciendo asociaciones en las que una cosa le había quedado clara: imaginarse así mismo con Ryuichi, no le resultaba nada desagradable.  
  
Se pego contra la pared, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones. ¿Aquello le estaba realmente pasando?. Ryuichi se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, con las manos temblorosas, sin saber que hacer con ellas cuando el cantante de cabellos rosados recostó la barbilla en su hombro, la mano libre en su cintura y de forma torpe termino de bajar la cremallera de sus vaqueros para, rudamente desechurarlos e introducir su mano en el interior.  
  
-Shu! Shuichi!... ¡para!- jadeo cuando los dedos intrusos rozaron su pelvis, buscando su erección. Shindou no le hizo caso, tan solo suspiro de forma nerviosa cuando la encontró sin los impedimentos de la ropa interior, y la boca del cantante de NG emitió un leve gemido ahogado.  
  
-Sakuma-san...tranquilo soy yo, no pasa nada, relájate...  
  
Si, si que pasaba. Precisamente que se trataba de él y que le tenia metida una mano en los pantalones buscado la punta de su miembro. Eso es lo que esta pensando Ryuichi cuando termino posando sus manos, presa de espasmos nerviosos en los hombros del cantante de BL, mientras apoyaba de igual manera que éste tenia echo con él, la cabeza sobre su hombro enterrando parte de su rostro entre los cabellos rosados y suaves del joven.  
  
La mano se Shuichi había encontrado lo que buscaba, y con caricias experimentales y suaves, buscaba cual era la mejor manera de sustentarla, dentro o fuera del pantalón.  
  
-Tranquilo... hazme caso, relájate- volvió a insistir el cantante con una leve cortina carmesí en las mejillas- estas... estas demasiado duro. Relájate y dejara de dolerte...  
  
-.... ummh ... Shu... ah... para por favor... -pidió nuevamente a su oído, completamente abochornado, en las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban de lógica por resistirse ante tan ansiada situación, antes de que empezara a desear realmente que Shindou no se detuviera.  
  
-¿Te hago daño? -preguntó con miedo el cantante, haciendo sus caricias aun más suaves y sin saberlo incitadoras- Lo siento, quizá tampoco sea muy bueno en esto.  
  
Ante el comentario que le resulto encantador, Ryuichi se limito a enterrar el rostro con necesidad en la curvatura del cuello de Shindou, moviendo por inercia levemente sus caderas hacia delante, enterrando más su erección en la mano del joven de cabellos rosados. Con la inesperada envestida, Shuichi se ruborizo hasta la orejas, siendo consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba excitando aun más al cantante de NG. Y si alguna vez se había preguntado como reaccionaria éste a los clásicos estímulos sexuales pese a su infantil comportamiento, la respuesta le había venido clara como el agua: igual que el resto de las personas.  
  
- Ah... Shu...- gimió irrevocablemente Ryuichi, deslizando de forma nerviosa su manos a través de la espalda del cantante, arrastrando la tela de la camiseta con sus dedos, entibiecida por la piel de este. Inconscientemente abrazando el cuello del joven de rosados cabellos para presionarlo más contra él, de forma necesitada, deseosa, dejado escapar exclamaciones ahogadas o tenues resuellos ante las caricias incesantes en su erección. Respiraba el perfume de su pelo, escuchaba la respiración nerviosa resoplando en su oído y compartía el calor de las mejillas con él.   
  
Shuichiiii....  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados se habría ruborizado más ante el jadeo de su nombre, si sus mejillas no se estuviesen consumiendo ya puramente en el fuego. El ambiente en la penumbra se estaba volviendo cargado y excesivamente tórrido, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció.   
  
Presiono con mas fuerza la erección de Sakuma, obteniendo varios gemiditos placenteros al hacerlo, así como al incrementar el ritmo. No se había detenido a pensar realmente que es lo que estaba haciendo, tan sólo respondía de la manera que suponía que tenia que hacer. De igual modo, el sentir el cuerpo del otro cantante, pegado al suyo estremeciéndose y temblando, le daba algo de confianza a la hora de pensar que lo que hacia, lo estaba haciendo bien.   
  
De pronto sintió algo húmedo y fresco en su mejilla. Se asombró.  
  
-Sakuma-san, ¿Estas llorando? -murmuro quedamente en su oído, deteniendo paulatinamente sus caricias, pero sin separase un ápice. Ryuichi dejo escapar un sonido necesitado, volviendo a mover su cadera contra el cantante de rosados cabellos, buscando ese débil consuelo que suponía la mano de este.   
  
Aquel movimiento y el coro de gemiditos del cantante de NG, estaba encendiendo al joven de cabellos rosados aunque en principio no lo quisiese reconocer.  
  
-¿Sakuma-san estas bien?- le pregunto en el oído de forma apenas inaudible, haciendo sonar sus palabras como una voz musical y suave.  
  
-Shuichi por favor... no pares ahora... ah... solo un poco- jadeo en su oreja de forma excitada, con un aliento cálido y agradable- solo un poco más... ya estaba cerca...  
  
Pudo sentir el nerviosismo del cantante de Bad Luck pues la mano que tenia de él posada en la cintura tembló. Agitación nada comparable a la suya cuando de igual modo, y con posible semejante timidez, las caricias sobre su miembro se reanudaron. Ryuichi dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, derramando otro par de lagrimas por la comisura de sus ojos, apretándose de forma hermética al joven de cabellos rosados que torpemente cambio su postura y para estar mas cómodo se reclino sobre él, abriendo las piernas para descansar su peso en uno de los muslos del cantante de NG, que abrió los ojos sorprendido y excitado ante el contacto.  
  
- Ah... Shuichi... ¿Tu también estas - se tenso apretando mas fuerte el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo. Las caricias se volvieron extremadamente placenteras, hasta tal punto que le impidieron hablar, siquiera pensar más haya que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era a causa del cantante de cabellos rosados.   
  
¡¡SHUICHI!!  
  
Jadeo de forma sonora, se arqueó todo lo que la pared que le sustentaba le permitió, derramándose en la mano del cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
Ryuichi trato de recuperar la respiración, sudoroso, jadeante, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de forma ahogada. Aun tenia los brazos en la espalda del joven de cabellos rosados y a este apoyado en su pecho. En realidad se resistía a romper el abrazo. Se encontraba tan a gusto con aquel chico entre sus brazos.  
  
Sacando la mano del pantalón con delicadeza, húmeda y pegajosa por igual, Shindou la miro costosamente en la penumbra anaranjada de la sala. Pensando en donde podría limpiarse en ese momento.  
  
-Gracias -murmuro la voz de Ryuichi aun agitada. Una mano cambio de la espalda de Shindou a su pelo, donde lo acaricio de forma afectuosa- ahora me siento mucho mejor nanoda  
  
El rostro del joven de cabellos rosados volvió a ruborizarse casi antes de haber tenido tiempo de recuperar su color natural. Tosió de forma nerviosa, arañando un poco la tela de la camiseta del otro por los nervios.  
  
-Si bueno, ¿ves? Yo tenia razón -comento con una recuperada testarudez sonrojada Shindou, que nunca había pensado llegar tan lejos, pretendiendo mantener al margen el temblor que empezaba a zarandear sus piernas y la agitación de su cuerpo al estar asimilando lo que acababa de hacer- no tenias porque estarlo pasando mal si se podía evitar...  
  
Sakuma sonrió con aire divertido, apareciendo una expresión adulta en su cara al tomar la muñeca de Shuichi, y llevarse los dedos cubiertos del pringoso liquido a la boca para tras dedicarles una pequeña lamida, introducirse uno por uno en el interior de sus labios. Cuando termino de limpiar la sustancia, soltó su mano y apunto al otro cantante.  
  
-Entonces deberé hacer lo mismo contigo.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Incluso en la penumbra, el cantante de NG pudo ver a la perfección el rostro sorprendido y abochornado del vocalista de BL, que se soltó de su cintura y retrocedió los escasos pasos que le permitía la habitación hasta la otra pared.  
  
-Tu mismo lo has dicho -comento Sakuma con una expresión salvaje, rebelde e incitadora que abraso el rostro del joven de cabellos rosados- Es tonto pasarlo mal si se puede evitar, y he notado que tu también estabas excitado cuando te has apoyado en mi pierna.  
  
-No, yo, eh... -trató banalmente de excusarse.  
  
-Eras tu el que decía que le dolían mucho sus erecciones. Además no me dirás que lo que es bueno para mi no es aplicable para ti....  
  
-Si bueno, pero yo.... -Shuichi se atraganto delante de aquel hombre, al igual que siempre que adoptaba aquella actitud confiada. Esos ojos azules brillando seguridad, su voz ganando firmeza y sensualidad. Se sentía desbordado e insignificante. No sabia que responder, porque principalmente estaba utilizando sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo defenderse ante eso?, ¿No iba a contradecirse así mismo? Eso seria pecar de estupidez o falsedad en el mejor de los casos. Eso si a Sakuma no le daba por pensar que había sido toda una excusa por su parte porque desde el principio tan solo pretendía meterle mano, como un vulgar pervertido cualquiera.   
  
-¿Quieres hacerlo tu sólo? -inquirió de forma suave, salvando la poca distancia que de él le separaba, para rodar la cabeza hacia un lado apoyando una mano en la pared sobre su hombro y aguardar.  
  
-Pero es que.... -el cantante vaciló enrojecido. Era consciente que el sólito se había metido en esa situación y ahora no veía forma humana de salir airoso. Mal por su cabezonería, mal por intentar imponer sus ideas a los demás, y muy mal por no haber dejado el tema cuando se lo pidieron de forma reiterada. Shindou sonrió de forma tontorrona tratando de parecer inocente- Si de verdad que no pasa nada, además yo no estoy...  
  
Una caricia confiada en su entrepierna, y se obligo a si mismo a callar abochornado y tembloroso.  
  
-Yo tampoco se lo voy a decir a nadie. ¿O es que no confías en mi?  
  
-Si, pero es que...  
  
-Como tu mismo me dijiste antes, relájate - murmuró con malicia el hombre de mirada abrasadora, inclinándose para marcar con su cálido aliento el cuello de Shindou, que temblaba bajo él. Cerró los ojos, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, y posando sus manos temblorosas en los antebrazos del cantante de NG.  
  
Sakuma bajo ambas manos hacia los botones de las bermudas del joven de cabellos rosados.   
  
-Se van a caer -informó el cantante agitado, al notar el primer contacto en la cinturilla de su ropa- son amplios.  
  
-Ya los recogerás luego- comento su acompañante con indiferencia.   
  
Desato unos cuantos botones y al soltarlos, el pantalón de deslizo limpiamente por la piernas del cantante para hacer un sonido amortiguado al golpear el suelo.   
  
-Sakuma-san de verdad que esto no es necesario... -intentó una vez más Shuichi volviéndose profundamente compungido, con las mejillas refulgiendo en un adorable tono carmesí.  
  
-Has sido bueno conmigo, te has preocupado por mi - comento con una sonrisita de suficiencia el cantante de NG- ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo ahora haga exactamente lo mismo contigo?  
  
Las manos de Sakuma, buscaron en la penumbra el principio de la ropa interior del joven de cabellos rosados, introduciendo delicadamente un par de yemas por dentro del elástico, para con desenvoltura deslizarla hacia abajo, permitiendo que esta también cayera al suelo, dejando su erección libre de impedimentos.  
  
Shuichi tuvo una primera intención de pegarse a la pared de forma nerviosa, hasta que la frialdad de esta en su piel le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco y quedarse estático, con las cejas enarcadas en una suplica silenciosa.   
  
-¿Tienes frío?, tranquilo pronto entraras en calor.   
  
La cabeza del joven de cabellos rosados empezó a dar vueltas cuando una de las manos del cantante se deslizo por su vientre, acariciando sus ingles, llegando a la parte baja de sus testículos.   
  
Volvió a buscar la sujeción de la pared, pero esta vez Shindou tan solo apoyó la espalda, adoptando una posición que con ella, daba la sensación de estarse ofreciendo al mantener las caderas mucho más adelantadas que el resto del cuerpo.  
  
Cuando la mano de Sakuma se movió acariciando de forma suave la base de su miembro, Shuichi ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado ruborizado, cerrando herméticamente los ojos.  
  
- umnnh -murmuro negándose a abrir la boca y dejar escapar el jadeo completo, ruborizado hasta ser todo su rostro una amalgama de rojos furiosos. No podía recordar claramente como había empezado la situación, tan sólo sabia que se lo había buscado el sólito, y ahora la verdad es que el tratar de pararla iba a ser complicado por no decir frustrante.  
  
Unos dedos acariciaron de forma tierna su mejilla, apartando de igual modo algunos de sus cabellos mas revueltos, a la par que otros dedos retozaban de forma maliciosa, en la parte baja de su miembro, al parecer negándose a ascender hacia el lugar donde mas se los necesitaba.  
  
Y de pronto toda caricia cesó. Los brazos de Shuichi temblaron nerviosos casi pareciendo soldados a su pecho, a la par que sentía frió donde antes había tenido piel tibia tocándole.  
  
-AH!!   
  
Exclamó súbitamente, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de sentir como su miembro erguido era envuelto por algo cálido y húmedo. Su cabeza se movió nerviosa en varias direcciones, hasta detenerse en un punto fijo junto a su piernas. Sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre, sus ojos se ensancharon exageradamente sorprendidos, y si antes había estado sufriendo algún que otro temblor por la inseguridad o el frió, la oleada de calor y excitación que le recorrió, borro todas aquellas sensaciones.   
  
-¡¡Pero... Sakuma-san -exclamó asustado el joven de rosados cabellos, ante el cantante de NG que se había arrodillado entre sus piernas y se había metido su erección en la boca- ¡¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!  
  
Sakuma miro hacia arriba, sujetando el miembro erguido del cantante con una mano mientras que con la otra se limpiaba los labios de forma pausada al sacarse la erección de éste de la boca.  
  
-¿No es más agradable así que con mi mano?  
  
Su rostro no podía estar más encendido. Shuichi alterado, empezó inconscientemente a llevarse las manos al cuello de su camiseta y a tirar de ella hacia un lado con aspecto asfixiado. Pese a la penumbra anaranjada, se sabia perfectamente atravesado por aquellos intensos ojos azules que tantas veces había visto en los videos de los conciertos. Se extendió una sonrisa ufana en el rostro del cantante de NG. El joven de cabellos rosados supo avergonzado que responder aquella pregunta seria darle el beneplácito para que continuase.   
  
-Yo ehh... - se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de aplacar el fuego infernal que le quemaba- si, esta mucho mejor... pero Sakuma-san... por favor ... no ...  
  
-Tranquilízate... no pasa nada. Prefiero hacerlo así, así que no te preocupes por nada. Simplemente relájate y no te tenses, podría hacerte daño -murmuró con una sonrisita significativa el cantante de NG, sacando su lengua para lamer la punta del miembro del joven de cabellos rosados. Shindou se apretó más las manos en el rostro, soltando una bocanada de aire exaltada que murió en aquel mismo lugar.   
  
Sakuma volvió a introducirse la erección de Shindou en la boca, lamiéndola de forma cuidadosa, esmerándose en cada gesto, para recibir complacido pequeños gemidos placenteros que el cantante de BL quería acallar entre sus manos con infructuosos esfuerzos.   
  
Libero una de sus manos, y se dedico a acariciar la piel de su vientre, cálida, ardiente, para pasar posteriormente a su cadera y el muslo.   
  
Tuvo un deje de culpabilidad. Pensando que de cierta manera se estaba aprovechando de la situación para conseguir algo que había deseado desde hacia bastante tiempo. Miro a Shuichi, arqueado, tembloroso, con el rostro oculto tras sus manos. Graciosamente, la sangre golpeo sus mejillas al igual que su mano tembló, provocándole que casi se atragantara al perder el ritmo de la succión del miembro del cantante de BL.  
  
-Que vergüenza- exteriorizó súbitamente en una resuello cortado y lloroso Shindou, deslizando unánimemente hacia arriba las manos con las que había tenido cubierto el rostro, para separarse el cabello que debido al sudor se le había quedado pegado a la frente.  
  
-¿Por qué?- una sonrisa confiada con la que el cantante de NG parecía quererse auto convencer. Relativamente tranquilizadora a la vista dentro de el efecto abrasador que provocaba- Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo. Y creí que pensabas que esto no tenia nada de malo.  
  
-Yo... - los ojos del joven de cabellos rosados volvieron a bajar hacia abajo, cuando Sakuma retomaba sus caricias tras la interrupción para dialogar. Inevitablemente su rostro ruborizado se contrajo en una mueca placentera, dejando escapar un débil gemidito- Sakuma-san de verdad que pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No quería hacer nada inadecuado, pero esto no es... no es... yo realmente pensé que... AAAaaahhh!!-con un rojo angustiado el joven se arqueo en todo lo posible, cuando tras una profunda succión, el vocalista de NG le dio un pequeño mordisco incitador- ¡¡Sakuma-san!!  
  
Una mirada satisfecha de un azul reluciente. Sentía el cuerpo del joven de cabellos rosados tensarse más por momentos, al igual que aunque éste posiblemente no fuera consciente de ello, estaba separando las piernas al pisar cada vez con más separación por encima de la ropa.   
  
No era necesario preguntar para saber que pese a las continuas negaciones y lloros del joven de cabellos rosados, este lo estaba deseando y disfrutando por la forma en la que tenuemente había empezado a mover su cadera.  
  
- ... ummnh, Sakuma-san para por favor... me de vergüenza... Ahhh!... ¡¡Yo no te hice esto!!  
  
Una idea realmente ignominiosa paso por su cabeza. Shindou gemía de forma suave, casi contenida, con los ojos entrecerrados con una expresión excitada hacia la penumbra anaranjada del techo, mordisqueándose de forma visualmente atractiva el dedo índice de su mano zurda, exhalando contra él con agitación.  
  
Sakuma acaricio las piernas del joven de cabellos rosados al mismo compás que lamía su miembro, de arriba abajo, acercándose cada vez más a la parte interior del muslo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de este, volvió a tomar los testículos del cantante como había echo inicialmente, arrancando una sonora exhalación ante la caricia. Acaricio aquella zona hasta que envalentonado, se atrevió a seguir con aquel dedo el pequeño camino que lo distanciaba de la entrada del joven de cabellos rosados, bordeándola con la yema de forma sugerente.  
  
-¡NO! -exclamó Shindou estremeciéndose al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y en movimiento rápido, tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza del cantante de NG para arrancarlo de su cuerpo.  
  
Sakuma trastabillo, y al perder el equilibrio quedo sentado en el suelo con una mueca perpleja y un fino hilo rezumando por su boca, mezcla de las emulsiones del cantante y de su propia saliva.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de parecer indiferente. Mostrando una fachada de seguridad que no era completamente honesta comparada con el hormigueo y excitación interna que le estaban corroyendo.  
  
-¡¡No hagas eso!!- suplico Shuichi con las mejillas irradiando calor de la ferocidad con la que estaban ruborizadas. Su cuerpo le temblaba y su erección estaba mas erguida y rezumante que nunca. Sakuma le miro con una expresión seria e interrogante, que le hizo tratar torpemente de cubrirse los genitales sumamente avergonzado con ambas manos.   
  
-¿Por qué no? -apunto con un deje de nerviosismo el cantante de NG. Se mantuvo serio, valiéndose de la penumbra anaranjada para fruncir el ceño con desaliento sin ser visto.  
  
-Porque si me sigues tocando así, mucho más si es en "ese" sitio, yo voy a ... me voy a... -Shindou enterró el rostro en su propio pecho avasallado por todas las sensaciones contradictorias que estaba sufriendo. Demasiado avergonzado para querer continuar, excesivamente excitado para poder pensar siquiera en detenerse. Su cuerpo le quemaba, y su pecho latía con tal vehemencia que parecía que se le iba a estallar el corazón.   
  
-De eso se trata- Afirmo con completa serenidad el hombre de mirada azul intensa apartándose con gesto delicado parte del cabello de la cara, dejando escapar un débil suspiro de intranquilidad.  
  
-¡Pero no puedo hacerte eso! ¡No puedo... -se tenso, Sakuma estaba aun sentado en el suelo y por ello no podía ver la expresión de su cara en la penumbra. Tal vez por ese motivo se envalentono para terminar la frase, que casi fue un grito desesperado- ¡¡No puedo correrme en tu boca! Has sido mi ídolo durante años, casi te he venerado ¡¡No puedo hacerte eso!!  
  
-¿Por qué no? Creí que había dejado claro que no me importaba. Además, me gusta como sabes.  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados le lanzo una mirada sorprendida antes de que ruborizado, empezara negar con la cabeza, con aspecto confuso.  
  
-Esto no esta bien. No esta nada bien. Se nos ha ido de las manos. No deberíamos haber empezado. Ha sido un error mío, perdóname Sakuma-san.  
  
-¿El problema reside entonces básicamente en mi boca verdad?- pregunto fríamente el cantante de NG poniéndose de forma pausada de pie, ignorando el ultimo comentario.   
  
Se acercó al joven de cabellos, que volvió a pegarse nuevamente a la pared con las manos aun cubriéndole sus partes intimas- Bien, entonces utilizare yo también mi mano si es lo que deseas.  
  
-¡¡Pero Sakuma -san ¿no entiendes que no tienes que hacer nada por mi?!!- jadeo Shindou cuando el cantante le aplasto contra la tabique y con seguridad le aparto las manos para tomar la erección que ocultaban con las suyas, arrancándole un lloriqueo ahogado al joven- Aaaah! Sakuma-san!! Para por favor! No estas obligado a hacer esto por mi!! Umh!  
  
-No estoy haciendo esto por ti- comento molesto el cantante de NG, reteniendo a Shindou contra la pared, sujetando mas fuerte su erección mientras este se apretaba contra su pecho de forma temblorosa y jadeante- lo hago porque quiero.  
  
-Sakuma-san...  
  
-¿Crees que me habría dejado tocar por cualquiera?- de alguna manera, algo le había enojado interiormente. Quizá la pasividad de Shuichi. El que pensara que lo estaba haciendo todo por "formalismos" o el que le hubiera dicho que no debían de haber empezado. Tan sólo supo que a su excitación por haberle estado haciendo todas aquellas cosas al cuerpo Shuichi viendo como reaccionaba ante ellas, se le sumo un perceptible enojo que hizo una mala combinaron.  
  
-Ahhh... no.... para...- Sakuma ignoro todos sus lloros, opacados en la penumbra y apartándole las piernas con su rodilla tuvo mas facilidades para masajear aquel miembro palpitante- no, para...  
  
-¿Para que? No ves lo húmedo que estas ¿De verdad quieres que te deje así?, tu estas mucho peor que yo antes...  
  
-Sakuma-san!!... -el aludido suspiro de forma resignada, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa mientras, deslizaba su mano libre por los recovecos de la espalda del cantante, para llegar a las nalgas, acariciándolas con tacto y devoción. Posteriormente deslizo un dedo por la abertura presente entre ambas, intentado encontrar la entrada del joven de cabellos rosados que tembló de forma necesitada- ¡¡Por favor no lo metas ahí!!... Ahhh!... no!!  
  
-No te tenses... solo es uno, relájate, no va a dolerte  
  
El dedo invasor se había resbalado lentamente en su interior. Shuichi clavó las uñas sobre la ropa del cantante de NG dejando escapar un sonido ahogado y extasiado, recargándose en él.  
  
A Sakuma le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Si antes con un par de besos había sufrido una erección. Tras tan largas atenciones al cuerpo del joven de cabellos rosados, su situación era por definición, frustrante e incomoda.  
  
Jadeo debido a la agitación contenida, deslizando otro dedo en el interior de Shindou que se proclamo en un jadeo ahogado, tensándose bajo sus manos.   
  
El cantante de BL estaba cerca. Sakuma pensó que cuando terminase, él tendría quitarse esa necesidad ansiosa de alguna otra manera y no como en realidad estaba deseando.  
  
Le estaba costando tanto contenerse para no tratar de hacerle "algo más" al joven de pelo rosado...  
  
Shuichi lloriqueo varias veces, clavándole más las uñas en la piel como un gato sobre la tela de la camisa. Al borde del clímax. Enterrando a ratos el rostro en el pecho del cantante de NG debido a la timidez y la alteración, así como con el propósito de acallar los gemidos que brotaban de su boca con mayor urgencia a cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
-Sakuma-san para!! No quiero... ah!  
  
-Shuichi relájate, no pasa nada, no estas haciendo nada malo... piensa que primero lo hice yo... puedes terminar cuando quieras  
  
-¡¡Pero... ¡¡pero...ummnh...-alego con una mueca de zozobra y lucha interior el cantante de BL. Ardiendo al recordar que aquello lo había empezado el mismo con su bocaza y al hacerle algo semejante a Ryuichi. Se escandalizo mentalmente. ¿En que había estado pensando?. En su momento le pareció algo que si bien no era completamente inocente, no era algo turbulento o de tanta importancia como los dedos en su interior que se movían con insistencia, entrando y saliendo, abriéndose, como si tratasen de ensanchar su entrada.   
  
Jadeo nervioso, exaltado, debido a su nivel de excitación la idea llego a resultarle sumamente tentadora. Empezó a pensar en ello, en que fuera el miembro de aquel hombre de mirada salvaje el que estuviera en su interior.  
  
El cuerpo del cantante de NG se pego al suyo, éste no parecía ser consciente de estar restregando su propia erección aprisionada bajo los pantalones, sobre la cadera desnuda del cantante, haciéndole arder en necesidad.  
  
-¡¡Sakuma-san!! ¡Para!  
  
El hombre se desalentó ante la incertidumbre: el joven pedía parar pero era obvio que su cuerpo rogaba porque continuase, contrayéndose, tensándose, empapándose en una leve capa de sudor.   
  
Pensó si aquello no le estaría convirtiendo en un violador. La presión de sus propios pantalones tampoco era algo que le ayudase a pensar con lógica objetiva.  
  
No quiero.... para!!  
  
-... - Por un momento deliberó en si parar lo que estaba haciendo, debía de ser simplemente terrible.  
  
¡Para!... no quiero... Yo sólo no quiero!!  
  
La petición aturdió por completo al cantante, que con una mueca impresionada, soltó al joven de cabellos rosados, que sin la sujeción del otro cuerpo cayo de rodillas tembloroso y jadeante.   
  
  
  
-¿Qué ... ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?! -pregunto conmocionado el cantante de NG. El joven de cabellos rosados le lanzo una mirada anhelante y de muda suplica que hizo enrojecer en su desconcierto a Sakuma.  
  
-Ahora si que me duele -murmuro este con rubor y vergüenza. Como si aquellas palabras fuera suficientes para hacerse entender. Se aparto el cabello del rostro y alargo una mano hacia la cintura del vaquero del cantante de NG que le dedicó una mirada de confusión.  
  
Y creo que tu tampoco estas bien -añadió con una voz sumamente apagada, avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo. Pidiendo indirectamente. Pero tras todas esas caricias necesitaba de ese cuerpo, de todo lo que este pudiera ofrecerle.  
  
Sakuma se dejo arrastrar sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia. Impresionado, aun incrédulo, costándole siquiera tragar cuando en la penumbra las manos del joven de cabellos rosados volvieron a desatar por segunda ver los botones de su pantalón y con cuidado extrajo su erección rezumante hacia afuera.   
  
-Estas...¿estas seguro Shuichi? -pregunto exaltado, incrédulo. Se había estado conteniendo. Lo ansiaba, lo anhelaba demasiado. Pero había considera que el joven de cabello rosados estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.  
  
El aludido dudo ante la inseguridad reconocible en aquella voz. Tembló ante el frió y la necesidad. No podía pensar con claridad. Todo a excepción de aquel cuarto pequeño en penumbra y de la cercanía del otro hombre parecía haber desaparecido. Tan solo la necesidad, el ansia permanecían. ¿Acaso era un sueño?, Se sentía como si lo que estuviese haciendo no fuera real, sino una de sus fantasías en un estado de vigilia de una noche calurosa. Era el placer el que lo tenia consciente dentro de la irrealidad.   
  
Se pego al cuerpo de Sakuma, compartiendo su calor, recibiendo las respiraciones entre cortadas de este en la mejilla y el cuello. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta, arrancándole un gemido tembloroso a este cuando sus miembros erguidos se frotaron entre si.   
  
Restregó con las uñas aquellas espalda ardiente, buscando la proximidad de aquel cuerpo que ardía tanto como el suyo, tensándose y contrayéndose bajo sus dedos.   
  
-No quiero obligarte...-murmuro quedamente acostando su rostro en el pecho del cantante de NG cuya camiseta había empezado a quedársele pegada como una segunda piel debido al sudor. La leve capa de transpiración de su piel, permitía al joven de cabellos rosados envolverse en el aroma propio del cantante-... pero creo que te necesito Sakuma-san.  
  
El hombre no salió en si de su estupor ni incredulidad hasta que Shindou dejo escapar otro jadeo ahogado acompañando al inseguro movimiento de su cadera, consiguiendo que sus erecciones volvieran a frotarse íntimamente. Una ola de fuego le invadió estremeciendo su cuerpo, borrando el poco raciocinio que había mantenido hasta ese momento.  
  
No pregunto una segunda vez. Como si se tratase más de un animal en celo que de una persona, Sakuma abrazo a Shuichi, apretándole de forma necesitada contra él, buscando con manos ansiosas la piel que se escondía debajo de la única prenda de ropa que vestía, despojándole de ella en un gesto urgente y necesitado, seguidamente de la suya que se apilaron en un rincón a sus pies. Volvió a mirar a Shindou. Incluso en la penumbra sus ojos refulgían vidriosos, necesitados, en una expresión ansiosa que nunca había visto en su cara. Lo deseo, mas que a ninguna otra cosa, más que nunca.   
  
En un movimiento salvaje, con una fuerza que hubiera sido discutible que el cantante poseyera, Sakuma agarro con ambas manos el trasero de Shuichi alzándolo fácilmente del suelo, para tomar sus labios en un beso ansioso al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabellos rosados enredaba las piernas en su cintura y ambos terminaban golpeando la pared.   
  
Los besos le asfixiaban, pero parecía ser él el que buscara ahogarse con ellos. Shuichi gimió de forma contenida, en aquella boca que actuaba como si estuviese ávida de la suya. Apretado contra la pared y el cuerpo del cantante de NG. Sin tocar el suelo, tan solo abrazando su calor.   
  
Lucho con su legua, por un lado tratando de liberarse, por otro queriendo más de aquellos besos. Cuando los labios intrusos abandonaron los suyos para empezar a chupar con descaro su cuello, apretó más, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas en el torso del otro cantante. Presionado su erección contra el abdomen de éste, mientras sentía ruborizado pero ansioso el miembro del otro rozando su entrada.  
  
-AH! Sakuma-san!   
  
El aludido sorbió con mas fuerza de su cuello, apretando sumamente excitado las nalgas del cantante. En el momento en que nuevamente introdujo un dedo en su entrada tembló casi tanto o más como el propio Shuichi. El joven se presiono contra él, moviendo dificultosamente la cadera, incitándole a continuar. Sakuma reacciono ávido de más, recargando completamente el peso del joven de cabellos rosados contra la pared, y sacando el dedo que había metido en primer lugar en su entrada, lo sustituyo por su miembro erguido sin vacilación.  
  
-Um! ...  
  
Shindou ahogo el jadeo en el cuello del cantante de NG, sumamente avergonzado por su necesidad. Abarcando lo máximo que podía de aquella piel con su limitada movilidad.  
  
La presencia del otro le llenaba, y todavía no había empezado a moverse. Pero el estaba demasiado nervioso para esperar. Trato de comenzar él el movimiento, arrancando un risa ahogada y jadeante del otro cantante, que volvió a tomarle los labios con la respiración sofocada por la suma necesidad. No podía pensar, estaba completamente bloqueado, tan solo pensaba en lo que sentía, y que estaba con aquel hombre tan especial con el que tantas veces había soñado de juventud, que había envidiado, incluso anhelado en algunos inhabituales casos. ¿Tan rápido podía convertirse la admiración y la devoción en deseo?, ¿o es que habían estado siempre ahí esperando a ser descubiertas?  
  
-... Ahh... ummg...   
  
Con un jadeo entre cortado, Sakuma empezó a moverse en el interior del cantante. Con su boca dejando escapar profundos resuellos temblorosos, acompañando a cada embestida, lenta pero profunda, que eran coreadas de igual forma por un sonido jadeante y lloroso de Shuichi.   
  
Sus dedos habían empezado a marcar la sonrosada piel de las nalgas del cantante de cabellos rosados, debido a la ansiedad y fuerza con las que las sujetaba. No obstante, el cuerpo de Shindou ardía, arqueándose para aceptarle agradecido, casi con pequeños jadeos cada nueva entrada en su interior. Sakuma salió premeditadamente despacio de aquel cuerpo, y volvió a entrar con brusquedad, apretando aun mas fuerte las nalgas del joven mientras lo recargaba un poco más contra la pared para poder soportar su peso e introducirse en él con plenitud.   
  
-Ahh Shuichi!!!!!! Nunca me imagine que fueras tan... -gruño dentro de la estrechez- ... me gustas Shuichi ...me gustas mucho... -susurró casi a la altura de su boca con aquella expresión salvaje y en aquel momento necesitada- ¿Te gusta a ti también? Dime que es lo que quieres, ¿esta bien así o quieres algo mas profundo? Que te gusta Shuichi... no dudes....  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados lloriqueó, apretando mas fuerte sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cantante de NG, que aprovechó el gesto y la cercanía para mordisquearle la barbilla y volver a tomar sus labios en un beso exigente. Shindou jadeo en su boca, pareciendo asfixiado de prolongarse mucho más el beso. Sakuma volvió a hacer un movimiento brusco en el interior del cantante, dejándose llevar hasta cierto punto por su propia necesidad, demasiado excitado dentro de aquella cavidad estrena, cálida y húmeda que parecía tensarse por momentos incrementando su placer inicial.   
  
Sus manos cambiaron trabajosamente de posición, sujetando con igual fuera aquellas sonrosadas carnes, pero arañándolas de forma incitadora.  
  
-Ah!! Sakuma-san!!! Me dueeleeee...- protesto el joven cantante cuando ya no fueron solo los dedos los que dejaron un estigma rojizo en su piel sino que fueron las uñas, temblando, agitadas, las que le marcaron. Su boca se abrió en busca de aire, recostado malamente contra la pared. Sudoroso, exaltado, con las mejillas ardiéndole violentamente a la par que su pecho subía y baja en rápidas y nerviosas inhalaciones que parecían indicar como el placer que cada embestida le producía empezaba a incrementarse al igual que el ritmo o la periocidad de estas. Sus piernas temblaron y se cerrando mas fuerte en torno a la cintura de Sakuma que cerro los ojos, arrugando minimamente el rostro entre mareo, estremecimiento y necesidad.  
  
Me estas... me estas haciendo daño...- murmuro agitado Shuichi. Su cuerpo seguía prácticamente recostado contra la pared, y los dedos que presionaban su piel casi habían dejado la zona insensibilizada pero de igual modo estimulante e incitante. Sakuma le lanzo una miera expectante y sus manos dejaron de ejercer tanta fuerza.  
  
-¿Mejor así? -inquirió con una mirada penetrante y ardiente que el otro se limitó a afirmar con un asentamiento de cabeza.  
  
Le costaba mirarle a la cara. Los ojos del cantante de BL estaban vidriosos, con las mejillas completamente ahogadas en una cortina carmesí. Sakuma supo que por la forma en la que este gemía y entre cerraba los ojos en una expresión sofocada, no tardaría mucho en finalizar. Por ello se permitió embriagarse él mismo por el placer.   
  
Dejándose arrullar por los suaves jadeos de Shuichi, se centro en acariciar, en sentir la piel cálida bajo sus manos, entrecerrando los ojos en algún momento aislado, el rostro ruborizado del cantante parecía impreso con fuego en sus retinas sintiéndolo plenamente en cada embestida dentro de su cuerpo que le hacia estremecerse y jadear a su vez.  
  
-Sakuma-san!!! .... ahhmm yoo.. yoo....- dentro de su limitada movilidad se froto contra el vientre del cantante de NG, que trabajosamente esbozo una sonrisa, lanzando una mirada ansiosa pero impotente hacia la erección rezumante y necesitada del joven de cabellos rosados que él no podía alcanzar.  
  
-Si, Shuichi... tranquilo, yo también estoy cerca... -murmuró de forma sensual pegándose mas a él y frotando trabajosamente con su vientre levemente el miembro erguido del cantante que tuvo una leve convulsión- pero te voy a tener que pedir un favor... yo no puedo tocarte así que...- con una embestida mas fuerte que les unió durante un segundo dejando sus pechos fusionados, el cantante de NG rozo la oreja de Shindou con los labios antes de añadir de forma sugerente- ...Tócate por mi...  
  
La boca de Shuichi se entreabrió dejando escapar un ronco gemido, posiblemente fruto del placer y de la sorpresa.   
  
...Ahora -completo con autoridad  
  
Tras la furiosa cortina carmesí, sus ojos rodaron inquietos y nerviosos hacia la mirada azul, incitadora y abrasadora, que parecía sonreírle con complicidad. Los movimientos en su interior se vieron ligeramente incrementados, y con la cabeza privada de juicio ejecutó las palabras del otro cantante cual orden incuestionable. Una de sus manos vago temblorosa pero de igual modo apresurada por la espalda de Sakuma, quemándose con la fiebre de su piel. Al llegar a su brazo, poco tardo en soltarse y llegar insegura hasta su propio miembro.  
  
-No dudes... -le susurro a la altura de su boca con una sonrisa necesitada antes de mordisquearle levemente el labio inferior, que fue el movimiento desencadenante que inicio la caricia necesitada de Shuichi sobre su propio miembro, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza y la agitación, dejando escapar un jadeo sonoro.  
  
-Sakuma-san... umn!!   
  
Sintió como el joven se tensaba completamente bajo él, apretado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo en la cara no podía dejar de parecerle excitante, con la deleitable visión de cómo además, este gemía su nombre mientras se acariciaba. Aquel pensamiento, la visión en su conjunto, le solivianto el libido de tal manera que supo claramente que él tampoco aguantaría mucho.   
  
-... Puedes correrte cuando quieras Shuichi, no tienes porque esperarme... -murmuro con pasión el cantante de NG tratando por todos los medios que sus cansados brazos aguantaran hasta el final de sus embestidas, así como la piernas que sentía le estaba empezando a temblar- tranquilo...pronto te seguiré...  
  
Shindou pareció relajarse minimamente al oír estas palabras. Enarco la cejas en una expresión dispar producto del dolor o de un goce indescriptible y apretando mas fuerte su erección completamente húmeda y resbaladiza, volvió a tensarse dejando escapar un ronco y profundo gemido al vaciarse en su mano.  
  
-¡¡AHH!! Sakuma-SAN!!!!!  
  
El cantante de NG recibió parte de aquella culminación en el pecho, disfrutando de la lasciva sensación de notar al joven de cabellos rosados estremecerse y contraerse hasta el punto de inconscientemente tensar sus músculos de tal manera que las envestidas en su interior se volvieron tan placenteras, que no pudo posponer más el tiempo su propio orgasmo, viéndose invadido por este a la par que las fuerzas empezaban a fallarse y se vaciaba en el cantante de cabellos rodasos clamando su nombre.  
  
Se movió torpemente un par de veces más en su interior antes de que jadeante, apoyara la cabeza sobre el pecho de Shuichi que seguía respirando de forma rota. Ambos temblando con ligeros y placenteros escalofríos recorriendo su piel sudorosa en la penumbra anaranjada del cuarto en el que empezaba a bajar la temperatura.  
  
Sakuma gimió de forma un poco más ronca, cuando la forzada postura empezó a pasarle factura y sus articulaciones gritaron en una comunitaria protesta por el esfuerzo.  
  
Una ultima mirada en la penumbra al sonrojado y aun así sereno rostro de Shindou, antes de que sus labios se fruncieran en una mueca de disgusto por tener que finalizar el momento.   
  
Nuevamente cambió su actitud.  
  
-Shuichi ... podrías?... - musito débilmente Ryuichi con una vocecilla afectada y dolida, que hizo que perezosamente el joven de cabellos rosados reaccionara y abriera los ojos para enfocar al cantante- podrías ... podrías bajarte?? ... -gimoteó el vocalista de NG con las mejillas ruborizadas y pequeños ojos llorosos- pesas mucho y me duelen mucho los brazos nanoda!!  
  
El rostro de Shuichi adquirió una expresión dispar, volviendo a la realidad de golpe una vez que la necesidad hubo finalizado, para ser consciente de donde estaba y de acababa de hacer. Sus rostro adquirió un matiz rojo brasa, y soltándose nerviosamente del cuello de Sakuma, empezó a mover histérico los brazos.  
  
-Ah!! YO!!!.....¡¡Sakuma-san yo... - el nerviosismo le impedía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y al reparar nuevamente en que tenia aun rozando su entrada con el miembro húmedo y semi erecto del cantante de NG, le hizo emitir una sobresaltada y chillona exclamación ahogada.  
  
Ahh!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakuma-san de verdad que hay una   
  
Abrió de una manera tan violenta las piernas con las cuales estaba sujeto a la cintura de Ryuichi, que ni la pared que tenia respaldándole pudo ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio, y sus pies tocaron el piso el tiempo suficiente para que Shindou resbalase con su propia ropa y cayese al suelo de cabeza golpeándose aparatosamente esta con las estanterías del fondo, dejándole boca arriba con una mueca estúpida en la cara y los ojos mirando divertidamente cada uno para un lado.   
  
Sakuma infantilmente ceñudo, lo escruto difícilmente en la penumbra un segundo antes de suspirar, y esbozar una cándida sonrisa que reflejo una madurez calmada y comprensiva.  
  
-Que bien que Shuichi te ha encontrado nanoda!! -exclamó aun desnudo al conejo rosa de peluche que tras el golpe que Shindou se había dado contra las estanterías había salido despedido, quedando graciosamente sentado sobre el pecho de este.  
  
-Hey, vosotros dos!!! , ¿Pero que estáis haciendo aquí?  
  
Shuichi gruño con incomodidad cuando sintió que alguien le zarandeaba por el hombro. Entre abrió los ojos molesto se encontró un rostro nubloso que cuando la vista se le centro termino perteneciendo a un desconocido con uniforme de electricista con aspecto de impaciente.  
  
Vamos chico, muévete, debo de ir a muchos sitios después de terminar aquí! - el hombre le soltó el hombro y se puso de pie dándose la vuelta- despierta a tu amigo antes de que vuelva con las herramientas.   
  
El hombre se alejo farfullando maldiciones referentes a jóvenes que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que jugar o hacer el idiota en habitaciones con cerraduras rotas en las que él debía de trabajar. Shindou pestañeo desconcertado un par de veces antes de comprender que el bulto que tenia sentado a su lado no era otro que Sakuma Ryuichi, hecho una bola dormitando en el suelo, mordisqueando entre sueños una de las orejas de su conejito de peluche.  
  
Aun desconcertado miro a su alrededor tratando de comprender que estaba dentro de un armario. Al hacerlo, el color golpeo bruscamente su rostro dejándole con una mirada asustada hacia si mismo, antes de comprobar que estaba perfectamente vestido al igual que el cantante seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.  
  
Una mueca e incomprensión seguida de otra tranquilidad se extendió en su rostro, antes de que empezara a frotarse tontamente la nuca, riéndose internamente ente la idiotez que se le había pasado por la cabeza.  
  
"Yo acostándome con Sakuma-san. Menudo sueño más loco. Esto de que Yuki me deje a la mitad cada vez que se enfada me debe de estar conmocionando"  
  
Con una risita nerviosa poso una mano sobre el brazo de Ryuichi, para zarandearlo no sin cierto rubor en sus mejillas, aun podía recordar ese vivido sueño e imaginarse la anatomía que se escondía debajo de aquella ropa y aquel comportamiento maduro que nunca había mostrado durante mas de dos milésimas de segundo seguidas.  
  
-um? Ya es de día nanoda?? -pregunto soñoliento el cantante de NG, frotándose los ojos de forma perezosa con Kumagoro resbalando hasta su regazo.  
  
-Si, ya nos abrieron la puerta- Shuichi se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse de forma felina- Ummnn!! ¡Que agujetas tengo! Ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando me quedé dormido pero de verdad que estoy molido jaja-el cantante sonrió cuando recupero su postura normal y Sakuma todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos inertes a cada lado como si no pudiera moverlos y a Kumagoro tapándole la cara- veo que lo de dormir en el suelo no es cómodo para nadie... ¿Sakuma-san?  
  
-.........  
  
-Me tengo que marchar ya, todavía si me doy prisa -añadió rápidamente a la par que miraba su reloj- puedo coger la mochila de la sala de grabación e irme a casa a darme una ducha... llegare tarde como siempre... pero de verdad que la necesito, ahí a dentro debía de hacer mucho calor, me siento como si tuviera toda la ropa sudada y pringosa....  
  
-Jejeje... yo me encargare de distraer a K -murmuro Sakuma alzando costosamente una mano y haciendo el símbolo de victoria- no te preocupes nanoda!!  
  
Una sonrisa radiante se extendió por el rostro del cantante que pareció aliviado con la idea.  
  
-Oh! Eso seria genial!! -hizo una mago de despedida con la mano- bueno pues nos vemos luego, Adiós Sakuma -san!!  
  
Los pasos del joven de cabellos rosados resonaron por el pasillo hasta perderse. En ese momento, el móvil del cantante empezó a sonar en un bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Con una mueca adulta, se quito el peluche de la cara, tomo el artefacto y mirando de reojo al remitente de la llamada suspiro.  
  
Presiono uno de los botones pegando un resonante bocinazo.  
  
-¡¡¡BUENOS DIAAAAAASS NANODAAAAAAA!!  
  
La voz al otro lado del teléfono tembló, antes de que una tosecilla nerviosa se adelantara a las palabras del presidente de la compañía.  
  
-Si, buenos días Ryuichi-san -acoto con cierto deje de enfado- pero me gustaría que me dijeras dónde has estado metido toda la noche. ¿Acaso olvidases que Noriko-san y yo te estuvimos esperando durante horas donde siempre?  
  
El cantante con el teléfono en la mano, torció sus labios en una sonrisa ambigua y maliciosa antes de añadir infantilmente a través del micrófono.  
  
-Me quede encerrado en el armario del segundo piso con Shuichi y tuvimos que esperar a que ahora por la mañana nos abrieran.  
  
-¿En el armario? ¿Otra vez? -la voz de Thoma se silencio unos segundos como si se estuviese lamentando internamente por algo- ¿y por qué no nos llamaste por el móvil?. Habría mandado a alguien a sacarte antes...  
  
El cantante sonrió mas ampliamente antes de colocar al conejito de peluche sobre una de sus rodillas y empezar a jugar con él de forma distraída.  
  
-Es que estaba jugando con Shuichi y se me olvido que tenia el móvil nanoda!!!  
  
-........ -silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo cierto es que si bien Thoma ya parecía desesperado con algunos de los despistes del cantante y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto- esta bien, pero la reunión de anoche la tenemos pendiente. Recuerda llamar a Noriko-san y acordar con ella una fecha.  
  
-Vale Thoma, ya llamo yo a Niroko-chan- afirmó con una sonrisa telefónica el cantante antes de despedirse y colgar. Sakuma dejo escapar un suspiro cansado antes de volver a mirara al peluche de color rosado y sonreír ante el trozo de tela que tenia este enganchado a la patita.  
  
-¿Qué es eso kumagoro? -tomo el trozo de tela y extendiéndolo por los extremos le lanzo una mirada larga de perversidad- Ne, Kumagoro, eres un pervertido, no deberías haberte quedado con la ropa interior de Shuichi. La va a echar en falta cuando llegue a casa...  
  
El cantante cogió la prenda y haciendo una bolita con ella se la gurdo dentro de la cazadora.  
  
Ya se la devolveremos otro día, cuando sea el momento adecuado... -miro al conejito que hizo una afirmación de cabeza. En ese mismo momento asomo la cabeza por el pasillo y vio pasar al antiguo manager de Back Luck. Su rostro se doblo en una ancha y traviesa sonrisa a la par que posaba uno por uno sus dedos en el marco de la puerta como un depredador en busca de su presa.  
  
-Pero mientras tanto... tenemos una promesa que cumplir...  
  
*******************************  
  
Bueno, esto es un "caramelito" no hace falta decir para quien no?? XD. Te lo dedico, porque este lo hice para ti, sino no creo que lo hubiera empezado muchos menos terminado, gracias por el apoyo ^o^  
  
Ja-ne! 


End file.
